


梦

by Ushuaia_Euler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushuaia_Euler/pseuds/Ushuaia_Euler
Summary: 【当光之战士发现自己可以操控别人的梦境的时候，他的目光落在身边熟睡的蓝发精灵身上。】





	梦

**Author's Note:**

> 是光奥尔  
有大量私设，ooc注意  
不知道算不算是睡奸【小声

从某一天开始，光之战士忽然发现自己可以窥见他人的梦境。  
这也许是超越之力的一部分，又或许是海德林额外的馈赠，光之战士花了不少的时间去适应这个能力，后来便开始乐在其中。随着他的实力进一步增强，他发现他甚至还可以改变梦境行走的轨迹。  
壁炉中火星溅出的噼啪声拉回了光的思绪。  
他在一个可称之为严寒的下半夜醒来。库尔札斯的天气一向如此，即使是烧得正旺的壁炉，也无法抵御从门缝处渗透进来的寒意，然而从另一具身体传来的热度却可以打消所有的寒冷。  
他醒得莫名其妙，睡意也不知为何消失得无影无踪，于是他缓缓坐起身，目光落在身边熟睡的蓝发精灵身上，沉默了片刻，缓缓眯起了眼睛。  
他尝试着窥探骑士的梦境，结果并没有令他失望，他看见对方像平时一样背着剑和盾，脸上带着爽朗精神的笑容。镜头一转，光之战士看见了他自己。  
好吧，毫不意外。光之战士眨眨眼睛。也只有在面对他的时候，奥尔什方才会露出这么柔软的笑容。  
这不是奥尔什方第一次梦见他了。  
他曾无数次窥探到精灵的梦境，在那个虚幻而朦胧的世界，精灵带他看遍了伊修加德周边地区的所有景致，云海的灵风，西部高地的极光，还有壮丽巍峨的天极白垩宫。  
而这一次他们坐在云海的悬崖边看日落，场景真实得不似梦境，仿佛一伸手就可以够到轻薄柔软的云；夕阳给一切事物都镀上了一层柔和的金光，包括精灵同他对视的漂亮深邃的蓝眼睛。  
这可真是浪漫，光之战士轻笑一声。  
他没有可以控制自己笑声的音量，然而平日里警觉的指挥官阁下此刻却并没有醒。累极了的骑士依旧沉浸在那个洒满了夕阳余晖的世界里，呼吸平稳而绵长，丝毫没有被窥视梦境的自觉。  
精灵的骚扰在他们初识的时候就一直存在，互表心意之后就更加肆无忌惮，性情内敛的光之战士总是会被他闹得面红耳赤狼狈不堪；然而他的梦境却是与现实截然相反的单纯，这实在是一件非常有趣的事情。  
光之战士望着精灵恬然的睡相，微微眯起了眼睛。  
他忽然有了一个大胆的想法。  
梦境中原本和骑士相视而笑的光忽然欺身而上，扶着他的肩膀将他推倒。周围的场景迅速变换，奥尔什方的身体没有接触到阿巴拉提亚云海的草地，而是陷入了指挥官房间柔软的床铺里。光之战士双手撑在他身侧，头顶的灯光将他的身体笼罩出一层淡淡的光晕，那双深蓝色的眼睛翻涌着欲色。  
梦境中的精灵脸上流露出讶异之色，然而似乎并没有要深究的意思——梦境总是荒诞离奇，发生点什么都不会令人感到意外。  
当然，光之战士想，他永远不会明白个中缘由。  
接下来的发展意外却自然而然，他们拥抱，互相爱抚，分享彼此的体温。光之战士的亲吻绵密地落下，从额际到嘴唇，然后是胸膛、小腹，以及肤质细腻的腿根；他的手指自然也没闲着，沾满不知从哪冒出来的润滑药剂送入身下精灵的身体，耐心而富有技巧地开拓，直到这个干涩的处所为他逐渐湿润柔软下来。  
分明是梦境，指尖的触感却软热而真实，光有些恍惚地动了动手指，随即被身边男性精灵摩擦被褥的声音拉回现实。  
奥尔什方在熟睡中发出一声细微绵长的呜咽，那双修长的腿在棉被下不安分地磨蹭着，随后微微弓起身子，将双腿并拢蜷缩了起来，仿佛是在逃避，又好像是在迎合。  
光看着精灵的小动作，挑了挑眉，在梦境中将他的腿分得大开，跨在他身体两侧，而后在精灵紧张又期待的目光里俯下身子，将腰胯狠狠往前一送。  
他听见耳边传来一声难以抑制的低哑的喘叫。  
肉体交缠的火热气氛从梦境丝丝缕缕地渗透进现实，让指挥官本就温暖的房间变得燥热。奥尔什方裸露的皮肤微微泛红，呼吸也变得沉重而凌乱，柔软的碎发被汗水粘在耳后和脖颈，金发精灵甚至可以隔着一层棉被感受到这具身体的热度。  
作为一个生理功能正常的成年男性，光之战士自然也与恋人有过不少次亲密的时刻，然而他今夜所见的远比他经历的要色情得多。骑士的唇被他亲吻得红肿，呻吟带着哭腔，夹杂着喘息和爱语被顶撞得断断续续，挨操的地方早已被调教得听话柔软，紧紧吮吸着他火热的性器不放，溢出的汁水抹得二人的交合处一塌糊涂。  
他的手抵在光的胸前轻轻推拒，双腿却十分诚实地将光的腰身缠得更紧，显然是为了将气氛推向更高潮而故意做出的欲拒还迎的姿态，动作虽然略有些生涩，但足以取悦他的恋人，无论是在梦里，还是在现实。  
光贴心地为奥尔什方掀开被子，让他不至于被自己身体的热度给闷坏。精灵的身体蜷缩着，却依然无法抵御春梦带来的刺激和快感。他的睡裤柔软而宽松，此刻已经在腿间支起了一个帐篷，顶端隐约有些湿润。  
光的视线落在奥尔什方那精灵族特有的长耳上，那随着喘息微微颤抖的耳朵泛着红，看起来格外诱人。为了不将恋人惊醒，他只能略感遗憾地放弃了这个想法，转而在梦境中啮咬吮吸对方的耳朵，直到上面布满齿印和吻痕才放过。梦中的精灵显然要被快感逼疯了，眼神迷离着一面呜咽着不行了一面向他求饶，泪水从脸颊流下，一副要高潮了的模样。  
如果可以的话，他下次一定要试试在不碰前面的情况下，让对方射出来——光这样想着，小心翼翼地凑近熟睡中的精灵，双手撑在他身侧，伏在他耳边，用低哑的气声说了一句：“夹紧点，我要射在里面了……”  
话音刚落，奥尔什方的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，从喉咙深处溢出一声闷而短促的尾音，被顶起的浅褐色布料被水迹染成深褐色，然后逐渐在腿间扩散，甚至连床单也沾染了不少。  
光之战士嗅着空气中弥漫的气味，满意地笑了。

奥尔什方猛地从床上坐了起来，在感受到腿间的湿漉和冰凉之后，他彻底清醒过来，绝望地捂住了脸。  
虽然梦见与恋人欢好是一件再正常不过的事，但奥尔什方可没有忘记，由于他的盛情邀请，昨晚的光之战士是和他睡在一张床上的。在这样的情况下，这一场春梦就显得格外尴尬，好像他有多么的……欲求不满。  
“你醒了啊。”  
他有些僵硬地转过头，毫不意外地发现光之战士就坐在他身边，脸上带着了然而暧昧的笑容，朝他道了一声“早安”。  
他闪躲着光的视线，磕磕绊绊地想要解释些什么，对方却像梦里的场景一样，带着满脸的笑意凑上前来，将两人之间的距离缩短为零。奥尔什方下意识地回吻，在感受到对方鼓胀而硬热的下体时他颤了一下，随即挺起腰身，将自己送入对方的怀里，严丝合缝地贴合。  
“再来一次？”在接吻的间隙中，他听见恋人含含糊糊地问。  
他咿唔两声，伸手环上对方的脖颈，有些急切地加深了这个吻，算作回答。


End file.
